The Dragonet Games
by Dragon-scripts
Summary: Hello, this is my third WoF story. The Dragonets and their friends are pitted against each other in a battle to the death where only one can survive. Join Clay and his friends as they fight other dragons and then themselves all for a chance to live again.
1. Chapter 1

Clay stood on his pedestal making sure not to move. If he did he would get blown to pieces. He couldn't remember how he got roped into this all he knew was that he was getting pitted against his friends in a battle to the death. One dragon of each gender from each tribe would have to go and fight each other. It was him and some Mudwing called Ashe, Peril and some Skywing named Auburn, Tsunami and some Seawing named Seaweed, Fatespeaker and Strongwings, Sunny and Qibli, Some Icewings named Frostbite and Icicle, and finally Orchid and some Rainwing named Roots. He had made alliances with his friends but he still was unsure of the outcome. He would have to kill his friends to win, his worst nightmare.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Clay ran forward towards the Cornucopia. He grabbed a bag filled with supplies and ran into the woods. A star that looked like the one Deathbringer used flew past Clay's ear and into the tree next to him. He picked up his pace and ran until he found a small pond of water. Peril, Fatespeaker, and Sunny were all already there. Tsunami and Qibli finally reached the pond both with multiple supply bags in their mouths.

"I say we go over what supplies we have." Tsunami said dropping her loot on the ground. They emptied out their stuff. They had 30 fish, some sharp bronze blades that attached to your tail, 6 water canteens, some medical supplies, and some stars that looked like the ones that Deathbringer used to use.

"Okay, everyone take 6 fish and 1 canteen." Sunny said grabbing some supplies.

"I'll be in charge of medical supplies because that's usually what I handle back at the castle." Qibli said putting the medical supplies in his bag. Clay knew it may not have been so smart to keep all of their medicals with Qibli. He wasn't sure if that dragon was trustable, but if Sunny did then he could too. All 6 of them jumped as a canon sounded far in the distance.

"The first death. I wonder who it could be." Tsunami said.

"I'll take the tail spike because that is pretty much one of the only things I can touch without burning it." Peril said attaching the metal tail spike to her tail. Clay grabbed Peril's fish and canteen for her because he knew she would burn it otherwise. The dragons divided up the remaining equipment and filled up their canteens. They slowly walked through the woods. Only one of them could survive. Clay couldn't think about the idea of killing his friends. They walked through the woods. They were lucky that they had such great terrain. Of course they could fly but a large dome encased the arena so they couldn't fly that high up. Clay remembered what he was told to do in his training. Kill as many dragons as it takes to win. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill friends, even if it meant that he would die because of it. As they walked along the terrain started to change and the trees were replaced by cactus.

"Wow, it's amazing how it just shifts areas like that." Sunny said.

"Well you know the Game Makers can do whatever they want to us now. We are in their domain." Fatespeaker said shooting a small burst of fire out her mouth. It hit the ground and the sand immediately erupted into flames.

"Oh gosh." Sunny said taking flight. All the dragonets flew into the air and over the burning sands.

"I told you, they can do whatever." Fatespeaker said as they flew slowly onwards over the desert. As the day progressed so did the dragonets. They went from the desert to a tundra and then to a crag. The sun slowly started to set and Clay and his friends decided to land.

"We should make a fire." Tsunami said grabbing twigs and branches and placing them into a position so that they would light easier. It only took them a few minutes to get the fire going. They told stories of what they were doing and how they got here. Before they went to bed the image of a Rainwing appeared in the air. It seemed as though Roots was dead. Clay curled up with Peril and slowly fell asleep. Although he was being hunted and was probably going to die, he fell asleep without a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So Ives gotten reviews saying you want me to add Starflight and Glory. Now just so you know it's not that I don't like then it's that this takes place after the war. Everything will unravel later in the story. I will have more stories with them in it so don't worry. I hope you all still enjoy.

Peril was immune to anything that was thrown at her. She couldn't touch anything or it would burn. She had gotten used to the fact she was pretty much invincible. Clay had curled up around her before they went to sleep. Peril slowly untangled herself from his sleeping body and got up to look for food. She caught a deer, two sheep, and a cow. She had tied up her catches in one of the supply sacs that she cut up to use as a hammock. She carried it back to her friends who were now all slowly starting to wake.

"Wow Peril you have been busy." Tsunami said grabbing the deer and cutting it up with her talons so everyone could have a piece. Clay ate the hole cow after he asked but didn't have any deer. Everyone else had a piece of deer and two pieces of sheep. After they finished eating they started to journey deeper into the arena. After a few hours of walking they stopped at a small cave. Qibli, Sunny, and Clay stayed at the cave to camouflage the cave and Tsunami, Fatespeaker, and Peril all went out to look for more supplies. They wandered through the forest for a while until they came upon a small grove. In the center was a small stone table. On it was a small bag of stuff. Peril started for the center but, a Icewing jumped out of the surrounding trees to guard the supplies.

"It looks like my plan worked." The Icewing sneered. "Now I will have to kill you." He said. He shot a burst of his ice breath that nearly missed her. Before she could react Tsunami had lunged forward and attacked the Icewing. She had gashed him on the snout and stomach. She motioned for Peril to shoot a burst of flame at him so he couldn't use his ice breath. She did and the Icewing jerked around and started to lash at Tsunami. Fatespeaker and Peril helped Tsunami kill the enemy. It's shouts rang through the trees. The canon sounded. There were scotch marks on the wrists where Peril had grabbed the opponent. They grabbed the supplies and hurried back to the cave. It was well hidden when they got back. All six of them ate some of the food Sunny, Qibli, and Clay had caught and slowly walked outside to watch the announcements in the sky. Today there were two deaths. The Skywing and the Icewing. Peril and her friends walked back into the cave and fell asleep. It might have been the best sleep she had ever had.


End file.
